


The Cooking Competition

by SilverinosHappyEndings (orphan_account)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Chefs, Gen, Germany
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilverinosHappyEndings
Summary: Lena Meyer-Landrut and Roman Lob are both newly promoted chefs working in Stefan Raab's restaurant. Will things go well for them?





	The Cooking Competition

Lena looked in the mirror, admiring her new uniform. A chef's hat, a chef's apron. She looked marvellous. It was all a part of her recent big promotion, she was now part of Stefan Raab's resturant, more commonly known as Raabland. Lena smiled, she had dreamed of the day she would become a part of this, but had never actually thought that it would come true. She looked at the uniform, it acentuated all of her features and looked grand. The uniform commanded respect, and was revered by all the populus.  
"It's magnificent," Roman Lob smiled, as he walked up next to her. He of course had an identical uniform on, the whole reason that Lena had been promoted to her position was that Roman, her friend, was also a chef in Stefan's restaurant. They were so happy, now they could be in the restaurant together!  
"Come on Lena, quit looking at yourself in the mirror, we're gonna be late," Roman smirked, of course refering to the pairs' upcoming trip to Cologne. Cologne, Lena had never seen it before. She imagined that it looked grand, grand enough to keep all of the restaurant's secrets locked away. She hoped it was enough to keep the restaurant safe from their many competitors.  
"Alright, I'm coming," Lena said, as the two of them left the building to prepare for their trip to Cologne.


End file.
